


After Chorus

by Siwel



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal, Busty, Cock Slut, Cuckolding, Cum Hungry, Cumdump, Deepthroat, F/M, Foursome, Freeuse, Fucking, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Impregnation, Multi, Orgy, Serving, Smut, Stripping, Threesome, Tit job, big dick, big tits, blowjob, chorus, cum, cum slut, doggystyle, polination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwel/pseuds/Siwel
Summary: A little smut story that I wrote a while back and forgot to publish. Set after the events of Season 13 and centers around the temple of procreation. Never written anything before so apolgies if its terrible.





	1. Prologue

The Reds and Blues, Carolina and Washington, were sat in the back of the pelican in total silence. They had beaten Hardgrove, and as their craft was headed back down to the planet, another was exiting the atmosphere, taking the chairman to Jail. In their heads, they all knew they should be celebrating, and many of them didn’t even like Epsilon. Until he was gone.

“One last time.” Tucker broke the silence, taking off the Metas helmet and placing it into his lap. Without contest from anyone else, he set the helmet to project the memory of Epsilon into the middle of the ship, who proceeded to play out his final message.  
“Then, we’re gonna party like Heroes, agreed?”  
The air remained silent for a moment before Carolina spoke up;  
“Agreed. Church would have wanted it that way”

Eventually, the message came to an end, and the passengers lips sealed until the Pelican landed at Crash Site Bravo. Through the armour of their ship, they could hear the sounds of music and laughter, as the Feds and Rebels partied and cheered for their savior's arrival. Slowly, the bay door lowered revealing General Kimball awaiting their return. Her helmet was tucked under her arm as she saluted them. Taking a deep breath, she addressed them with a tone of immense happiness, a slight uncertainty in her voice through fear she might be dreaming.  
“You guys did it... you saved Chorus. I don’t think I will ever be able to express my gratitude” She spoke with a smile, knowing then, that the sincerity in her words was not enough to express her feelings.  
Tucker stood up, swooping up his helmet off the floor, trying to set a more happy tone;  
“Then I say we deserve a killer fucking party then!”  
He walks quickly off the ship, followed by the reds and then the blues. Caboose was last sitting, and learning from his last mistake, Washington tried to comfort him, eventually coaxing him off the pelican.

The crew looked around the crash site, as Feds and Rebels partied together, dancing and drinking. It was the first time they’d seen anyone on the planet not covered in armour, as people donned civilian clothes given their newfound freedom. Their observations were interrupted by Kimball;  
“Look, if there’s anything any of you need or want, I’ll try my best to make it happen”  
She locked eyes with Tucker and knew exactly what he was thinking, but decided that if he were to ask she wouldn’t necessarily be opposed. He didn’t though, and Grif was the first to respond;  
“I want you get someone to give me a massage, a big bag of chips, couple cases of beers and a giant fucking Steak.”  
“I’ll look into it.” She responded with a light chuckle. Without anymore requests, the group split off, each going away on their own or in pairs. Except for Tucker, who grabbed Carolina’s shoulder as she went to walk away.  
“Hey, Carolina!”  
“Tucker? Everything okay?” She responded, although really it was a stupid question as she knew everything wasn't.  
“You can fly a pelican, right?”  
“Partially… what are you up to?”  
“Can you fly me somewhere, i'll navigate”  
She sighed, but given everything Tucker had done she felt obligated to do him this favour. “Fine. Get in.”


	2. Collecting the Booty

The two boarded the pelican once again, and Carolina sat in the cockpit, quickly taking off and flying out of the canyon.  
“So where did you want to go?” She questioned. Tucker stood just behind her, peering over her shoulder, trying to give directions based on the map he saw.  
“Oh, you know, just need to collect my reward…”  
“Your reward?..” Carolina questioned “You do know we already cleared out all the alien tech, right?”  
“Oh, I know, we’re not going to that temple…”  
Carolina was confused, her first port of call when it came to Tucker was that it was probably something sexual but for the life of her, she couldn’t piece it together.

Eventually, the two landed out front of the temple. Tuckers eyes lit up at the sight of it, and like a giddy school boy rushed down the ramp of the pelican, eager to get inside. Carolina shook her head and quickly followed, finally piecing together what he was up to.  
“Wait a minute… Tucker… if this is what I think it is then I’m going to have to stop you right there…”  
Tucker was quick to reply as he continued to head inside;  
“Temple of procreation? Yeah. I might have asked Santa to point it out for me, for a special occasion such as this”  
Carolina growled as she caught up to him, grabbing him by the arm to stop him;  
“Tucker! You cannot activate this Temple, I won’t let you!”  
“What? Why not?”  
“Because I don’t want to have sex with you!”  
“Oh come on, you need to relax, loosen up a little. You’re way too tight… bow chicka bow wow.”  
She shook her head disapprovingly at him “Jesus Christ, I will break both your legs and drag you back onto the ship if we don’t leave, right now!”  
“Fine, fine…” He replied, looking down the long hall to where he assumed the activation switch would appear.  
“Let’s go then” She said nervously, the thought of what could have happened playing in her mind. Tucker turned briefly to leave, giving Carolina the impression of compliance, before pivoting back around and activating his Speed Boost, shooting through the temple towards the switch. Without an AI and limited power, the enhancement quickly failed and he stumbled within a few feet of the switch, but it had worked to get him close enough.  
“Tucker!” Carolina exclaimed, unable to use her speed boost without the use of AI, she sprinted towards him but he had such a distance on her, it was futile.

Tucker drew his sword and in one swift motion, sliced through the holographic lock, activating the temple. The activation noise chimed and Santa appeared above the lock, looking down at Tucker as Carolina sprinted towards them.  
“I figured you would come eventually. The-”  
“Bow Chicka bow wow” Tucker intergected.  
“The temple of procreation is ready to fire on your command, Lavernius Tucker. Upon activation, the planet's inhabitants will be thrust into an uncontrollable sexual frenzy, in an effort-”  
“Yeah, I fucking know, just activate it!”  
As he finished his sentence, Carolina sprinted up behind him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him. Her fist was raised, ready to punch him in the face.  
“Tucker, deactivate it! NOW!” She threatened.  
“Santa!” he exclaimed, fearing for his precious face.  
“Temple of Procreation will fire in 3. 2. 1.” Santa responded.


	3. Cyan Connection

As the countdown finished, a pink shock wave emitted from the tower and circumvented the planet. Tucker looked up at Carolina, who still had him pinned on the floor. She wasn’t moving but also wasn’t punching his face, which left him wondering whether it had worked or not. Slowly, she lowered her fist, but still kept him pinned, her legs on either side of his waist.

“Carolina? How’d you feel?” Tucker questioned, a smirk across his face.

Carolina reached up and removed her helmet, throwing it aside and shaking out her silky red hair. Her pupils were dilated and she was evidently fighting a smile by biting her lip.

“Lavernius, I want you inside of me!” She moaned out, taking Tucker by surprise. She leaned in and started kissing him ravenously, her hips gyrating against his codpiece.

“Ho-ly shit. This is fuckin’ awesome!” Tucker blurted out between a break in the kissing. For some reason, he couldn’t quite make out whether he had been affected by the temple or not. He couldn’t decide whether the change in labido was just too little to notice, or if the sword made him immune for some reason. Regardless, he didn’t care, and he watched as Carolina sat up, unbuckling her chest piece in a rushed attempt to get out of her armour. Normally, the time it would take to shed all the armour would be enough to kill the mood, but in her frenzied state she no doubt broke the world record, scattering her armour until she was just left in her undersuit.

She stood up and hastily removed her undersuit, lowering it down off her body and onto the floor. The woman was now fully exposed to Tucker, her firm breasts and pussy on display for him as she gazed hungrily into his eyes. She was dripping wet, and it was evidently clear that the curtains matched the carpet. She sat back down on top of him again, a leg on either side as she grinded her slit against his cold armour. Slowly, she leant down so her face was next to his and moaned into his ear;  
“Tucker, please! I need your cum inside of me…” He could hear the desperation in her voice through her staggered breathing, and he felt it rude to keep her waiting. Just as he was about to start taking his armour off, Carolina slid down his body until her face was met with his codpiece. In the short time she’d been sat there, she’d managed to leave a small puddle of excitement upon his armour. Tucker looked down at her, as she hurried to remove his codpiece for him. She yanked the armour piece off and threw it aside, looking up and locking eyes with him. Her mouth was open and salivating and she twitched like a drug addict needing a fix, her eyes said only he could satisfy her cravings. Suddenly, she grabbed the crotch area of Tucker's undersuit, and with her incredible strength ripped a hole in it. It took him by surprise and only confirmed the level of effect the temple was having.  
Carolina reached into the hole and grabbed his cock, wrapping her hand around it and pulling his thick, dark skinned member out. Her breathing was more sporadic, and as she grasped his cock in her fist, Tucker thought back to a time when he had wanted nothing more. Without hesitation, she leant down, wrapping her lips around the head of his penis before taking his length into her mouth.   
“Fuck yeah, baby!” Tucker cried out as Carolina went deeper down his shaft.  
Up down, up down. Vigorously, she sucked his cock, looking up at him for approval as her tongue painted his length within her mouth. Her butt was raised in the air as she accommodated his dick, giving Tucker an incredible view of her figure. Still taking his cock, her hand slid down her body until she was rubbing her dripping sex. Two fingers played with her slit, stroking through her folds and causing her to release audible moans through the mouthful of cock. Tucker was on the edge, and she could feel his cock pulsate within her mouth. He was already ready to blow. She pulled her head off of his dick, leaking saliva and precum and crawled her way up his body. Her breasts pushed up against his chest piece and her pussy inches from his erection. He could feel her heart racing and her warm breath against his neck.

Suddenly, he grabbed ahold of her and rolled, flipping their positions so that he was now on top. The tip of his penis brushed up against her soaking folds as he slowly inserted himself into her. Given how wet she was, there was little resistance, but he could still feel that she was tight from limited use. Her face lit up as he entered, and her lip quivered in anticipation. Slowly, he pushed his cock inside of her, getting deeper with each thrust. It wasn’t long before he had found his rhythm, and was fucking into her at a speed. Faster and faster, her face was brimming with ecstasy as she moaned like a slut. Tucker stared down at her bouncing breasts, mesmerized by the circular motion. Reaching out, he grabbed one in each hand, squeezing them tightly to act as anchors as he repeatedly thrust into her. With surprising dexterity, he circled his thumbs around her cold hard nipples, pinching them slightly. She was loving all of it, a smile of pleasure was painted across her face as she raised her legs and wrapped them around him.   
“Cum into me Tucker, please! I want you to knock me up!” She cried out, hungering for his seed.

He wrapped his arms around her and made an effort to stand up, the slut still latched on to his cock with her legs wrapped around him. She was surprisingly heavy, given her slim figure, but Tucker wasn't going to let that stop him. He began to fuck into her once again, thrusting his length into her repeatedly. In order to steady herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to gyrate her hips, allowing him to explore the entirety of her. Her moans were frequent and increasing, only exciting and motivating Tucker more. The woman's neck was crooked back as he felt her paint his length with cum. He almost came right then.

Not being able to hold her anymore, he removed himself and put her down, bending her over in front of him with her holes at his disposal. Her pussy was dripping and white with fluids, and Tucker reached down, rubbing them in and stimulating her clit. In an instant her head was looking back over her shoulder, arching her back to give him better access. After a moment, he grabbed his cock and rubbed the head of it between her folds, before ramming his entire length inside of her. She screamed out in pleasure, bouncing her toned ass against his waist. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of her tits once again, forcing her to arch her back even further. The moaning increased from the greenish-blue pair as Tucker picked up the pace. Getting close, Tucker ditched her breasts and grabbed ahold of her red ponytail, yanking it hard so that she was stood up at his level. She had surrendered to his control, and he spoke into her ear;  
“You ready for my cum, baby?”  
She bit her lip and nodded, thinking that in that moment, there was nothing more she could ever ask for. Pulling out, Tucker pushed her onto her knees, so that her ass was raised in the air and face was pressed against the cold temple floor. Tucker squatted down, and immediately forced his cock deep into her pussy, fucking her hard and fast. Moaning, Carolina could feel through the grip of her tight slit that his rock hard cock was pulsing, ready to burst. Tucker could feel it, and he grabbed her waist, using her as a fuck toy with the sole purpose of draining his spunk.

“Here it… comes!” Tucker grunted out, as he shot his load deep inside Carolina.  
“O-Oh God!” She moaned as she felt his sperm fill her up, causing her to cum on his cock once again. She rocked back and forth against him, trying to squeeze out every last drop before pulling off and turning to take him in her mouth. His dark skinned dick was covered in a modicum of liquids as she hungrily sucked him off. Her eagerness made Tucker cum again, shooting another few shots into the back of her throat leading her to cough and splutter. She pulled her head off his dick but was within seconds smiling up at him as the fluids leaked from her mouth. Her hand was down at her crotch, massaging his cum into her sex.

“... Wow, Carolina, that was insane!”  
Without a pause, Carolina responded; “You wanna go again?” She was still furiously rubbing herself, leaving an evident puddle on the floor.  
“We could do that… or, you could fly us back to the canyon where everyone is probably getting fucked. Right now. Think about our guy to girl ratio, Carolina”  
“That does sound fun…”  
“Right? You could have like, 3 dudes in you at once…” He helped her to her feet and could see that she was excited by the prospect, but her need for cock in this very instant was too high to overcome.  
“Can you just fuck me one more time, please? Before we go?” She begged, casually reaching out and stroking his cock which was still somewhat hard.  
“Carolina, no, we need to get back to the ship! There are a lot of lovely ladies who need me…” he said, turning and heading for the exit. Carolina grabbed his hand to stop him;  
“At least let me suck you off before we go, anything, please, I need it so bad!”  
Tucker growled, it occurred to him that a situation where any chick just wanted to fuck him would typically be impossible to turn down. Was he being too greedy? He knew that back at the canyon there were a few more chicks in the same frenzied state as Carolina, why would he stay here with one when he could have them all?  
“Okay, how about this? You can sit on my lap whilst you fly the plane?” He bargained, seemed like a fair deal for both of them, a plan he was quite proud of in the moment.  
“Oh, thank you Tucker!” She spoke like a weight that was building up inside of her had been released, and without hesitation she headed for the exit, her fluids leaking down her leg.  
“This way, hurry!” She called back to him  
“Don’t you want your armor?” He responded, but she was already too far to hear him. That or she didn’t care. Either way, he wasn’t delusional enough to start forcing women back into their clothes.


	4. Mile High

Swiftly, he picked up his Codpiece and jogged up behind her, following her back to the Pelican. Carolina hurried aboard, jittery again in need of a fix, as Tucker slung his codpiece in the back of the vehicle and went to take his seat in the cockpit. By this point, he was fully erect once again, Carolinas body could have done that alone but the thought of what awaited him had him even more excited.   
Slowly, she climbed onto his cock, lowering herself down onto him until his entire length was accommodated for. She moaned softly as she reached the base of his dick, feeling a wave of relief and pleasure. Sticking to her end of the deal, she fired up the pelican and took off, trying her hardest to fight the lust and concentrate. The overwhelming sensations that flowed through her were too much and she began to gyrate her hips to try and satisfy her needs. Surprisingly, she managed to keep the pelican stable in the beginning, however after a short while the vehicle started to jolt in according to the direction she rocked on his cock. Her ass slapped against his thigh armour and she began to bounce on his dick, raising herself slightly and dropping, trying to re-achieve that same wave of pleasure that filled her when he first entered her warm velvet pussy.  
The ship was all over the place, it seemed to be heading in the right direction but Carolinas condition had long since deteriorated past the point of concentration.  
“Carolina, focus! You’re gonna get us killed!” Tucker shouted, grabbing hold of her toned thighs with each hand to try and keep her from bouncing and distracting herself. She turned and looked at him with desperation in her eyes, and he could feel her thighs twitching from pleasure and desire.  
“Carolina, look out!” He exclaimed suddenly, noticing that they were heading directly for a mountain.  
“Pull up!”  
Her head jolted forwards as she pulled up on the throttle, leaning her whole body with it and moaning lightly. The craft narrowly avoided the obstacle and Tucker started to realize that a super horny pilot perhaps wasn’t the best idea.  
“Okay Carolina, look, you focus on flying and I’ll focus on you… sound good?”  
She didn’t respond but seemed to be a little more focused, causing Tucker to take it as a yes and get to work. He reached around and grabbed ahold of both her firm breasts, brushing her hard nipples with his thumbs as he fondled her boobs. Evidently she was enjoying it, letting out stifled moans beneath her breath. Tuckers hand wandered from her bosom, slowly stroking down her abs and through her trimmed patch of red pubes. With his cock still buried deep inside her, he started to rub her sensually with two fingers. The women shivered in response, losing focus and looking down at what he was doing to her body. Tucker quickly took notice, pulling his hand from her groin and instead grabbing her chin, forcing her to look up and pay attention to where they were going. His two fingers were already wet with her fluids from only being down there a short while, and still holding her chin, he slowly inserted them into her mouth. Like they were a cock, she immediately started to vigorously suck them, her tongue dancing around his fingers trying to taste every drop of her juices. Eventually, Tucker decided she was getting a little too distracted again, and slid his fingers out from her mouth, moving back down and immediately massaging her clit once again. A loud moan emanated from Carolina as Tucker’s wet fingers played with her clit. Suddenly, Tucker began to thrust into her. The motion wasn’t drastic, as her body was already sat on top of him, but the feeling of his length pushing an inch further into her sent her over the edge.  
“Oh fuck yes, Lavernius!” She exclaimed through gritted teeth, trying to raise herself up slightly so he had more room to fuck into her. Tucker took the opportunity and grabbed the girl’s waist with both hands, steadying her as he thrust himself up into her tight twat. Gyrating his hips as he did so allowed him to explore ever inch of Carolinas cum filled cunt. The slut was loving it, her hands were gripped tightly onto the throttles, leant forward with her ass pushed out to give the man the best access to her holes. With his hands gripping her waist, Tucker started to bounce her up and down on his cock, whilst still thrusting himself. Although only minutes before he had told her not to bounce as it was distracting her, this time was different. He was in control. At least, that's what he told himself. Carolina’s moans were increasing and he could see she was trying her hardest to remain focused. Eventually, her pleasure got the better of her, causing her to buck and reel, crying out a loud moan and cumming. She jolted upright, her back arched with her neck crooked upright at the ceiling as her whole body shook. Tucker took notice that she wasn’t paying attention to the flying aspect but seeing as there were no treacherous mountains dead ahead, he allowed her to enjoy it for a moment.

Suddenly, Carolina stood up off his cock and dropped to her knees in front of him, beneath the crafts controls.  
“Uh… Carolina? What are you doing?”  
Tucker suddenly regretted not forcing her to concentrate and as the Pelican started to dive, the woman wrapped her lips around the head of his penis. Tucker quickly grabbed ahold of the two control sticks she had been latched onto for 90 percent of the journey and pulled one. They were both warm from the girl's tight grip and he looked down to see her start to take him further in her mouth.  
“Carolina!” He shouted, noticing as his actions to prevent their death had no effect, but she was preoccupied. For his second attempt, he yanked hard on the other stick, causing the Pelican to harshly change direction and aim skyward. The sudden change in momentum pushed Tucker into the back of his seat and cause Carolina to jolt forwards, ramming his cock deep into the back of her throat. Instinctively, she retracted off his cock, coughing and wiped the saliva from her mouth. As Tucker tried to focus on learning to fly, Carolina moved back in to suck his cock again, this time going deep as she could before ravenously blowing him. In the distance, Tucker could see Crash Site Bravo, and looking down he could see the ex-freelancer, hungrily sucking him off. She looked up and his eyes met hers, emerald green with her smudged eyeliner and he knew what she wanted. Maintaining eye contact, she slowly moved her head down his shaft, until his head brushed the back of her throat. She didn’t gag though, she just held it there, licking his length within her mouth. She could feel his cock start to twitch and through her filled mouth Tucker could make out a smile.  
“C-Carolina, how do I land this thing?” He questioned, getting closer to both of his destinations.   
“Pruh du oughta lund utten” She mumbled, her mouth filled with his cock.  
“Great t-thanks, Carolina” he quipped sarcastically as she pulled his cock from her mouth.   
“Press the auto-land button…” She said sexually, somehow managing to make the most mundane sentence erotic.  
“O-Oh, thank-” Tucker responded, but he was interrupted as Carolina began to suck his balls. He released a stifled groan as licked and sucked his shaved balls, grabbing his cock in her fist and jerking it furiously. After all this time, his balls were engorged and filled with sperm, and Carolina was begging to release them. She cupped the pair in her hand and fonded them, the other hand now rhythmically stroking his cock.  
“Carolina, I’m gonna… c-cum.” He managed to squeeze out a warning sentence before blowing his load, shooting his first streaks on the underside of the pelicans controls. Carolina was quick to respond however, aiming his cock down towards her more, and moving so that she was plastered with his thick spunk. She continued to rhythmically stroke him, squeezing the cum out of him as he fired warm streaks onto her hair, face and tits. Within seconds, her lips were wrapped back around his cock as she sucked the last remnants of cum from his head.

The pelican hovered over the Crash site, and Tucker scrambled to find an open gap where he could land. Pressing the auto land button, the craft revealed its landing gear and slowly made its decent. He looked down at Carolina, just as she pulled her head from his cock to see her look up and smile at him, fluids leaking from the corner of her mouth. Attentively, he watched as she made an effort to swallow the mixture of cum and spit, overcoming her reflex and allowing it to slide down her throat. Using her forearm, she wiped the drool from her lower face, but left the few blotches of cum untouched. As the Pelican touched down, Carolina started to crawl up his body between his legs, her hands on his thighs and her abs pushing against his penis until her head was just beneath his, looking up at him. Amazingly, she could feel his dick begin to swell once again as it was pressed against her hard abs, and the pair knew the other was ready for round 3. Tucker however, was interested in completing round 3 with some fresh contestants, so before she could react to his oncoming erection, he slid out of the chair and hit the button to open the bay door, heading for the rear of the ship. Carolina nimbly followed, hurrying ahead of him so that the two were facing each other as the door slowly opened. Seductively, she wrapped both her arms around his neck and moved in close, allowing his cock to rest between her thighs. She lowered herself slightly, so that his shaft brushed between her folds and she began to slide backwards and forwards, squashing her cum soaked breasts against his armour. Tucker knew what she wanted him to do, and figured he could still bring some knew players in if he was inside Carolina. With both hands he forcefully grabbed her ass, causing her to let out a cry of excitement. Hoisting her up, he allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist once again as he guided his tip into her slit, lowering her on top of it. The Pelicans bay was now fully exposed, as the ramp hit the floor allowing them to exit. Tucker looked out at the sea of naked bodies, each pair or group in a different position, furiously going at it. Carolina had already started lightly bouncing on his cock, and as he looked her in the eye, he knew he was in paradise.


	5. Co-op Candy Shop

Slowly, Tucker descended the ramp, carrying Carolina atop his dick as she rocked her hips backwards and forwards. Like a kid in a candy shop, Tucker didn’t know where to head first. At first glance, it was evident that his girl to guy ratio prediction was correct, as nearly every women was involved with at least two guys. It was clear that some guys had also resorted to each other, an act that made him question the temple of procreations legitimate intention of population increase.

Within seconds, some of the eyes of the sexually charged had diverted towards Tucker and Carolina, fresh meat. Agent Washington was the first to approach, wandering over completely nude with his dick wrapped in his fist. Like Carolina, his pupils were dilated and he displayed a similar shiver that she did. It was clear that Wash had already had his way with at least one person, as his cock was dripping wet and he was sweating profusely. Without a word, he approached Carolina from behind and pressed the head of his penis into the entrance to her asshole. Her body flinched in surprise, her head jolting around to see who had prodded her. With her body contorted and no words to be said, Tucker watched as Wash and Carolina made out in front of him. Realistically, it wasn’t a pretty sight, as each mouth attacked the other as if they were trying to eat them. Still holding on to her ass, Tucker spread the girl’s cheeks, giving Wash better access to her hole; he was a Team player after all. As the two Freelancers made out, Washington's length slid deep into Carolina's asshole, causing her to break their kiss and cry out in both pleasure and pain. Carolina twisted back around, facing Tucker, her jaw open with awe. Washington’s hands crept around the girl's body, reaching round and grabbing her cum soaked tits in each hand. Apparently, Wash didn’t seem to care about the fact her tits were painted in Tucker's spunk, cupping her breasts anyways and massaging it in. Tucker started to bounce Carolina on the pair of Blue Team cocks, watching as she moaned every time she slapped against their bases. The girl rode the pair of cocks like an expert, gyrating her hips with the bouncing for maximum pleasure. After a moment, Wash began to squeeze her boobs more tightly, holding onto her as he started to thrust. The power he provided as he slammed into her was enough to make her scream; his hard member repeatedly bashing into her.

Getting tired of holding her up, Tucker lifted the girl off of his cock and onto her feet. It didn’t stop Wash however, who kept his cock buried in the girl's tight ring as she was placed back on her feet, bending her forward and allowing her to take Tucker's length into her mouth. Washington smashed into her rear hard, making it difficult for her to maintain a decent blowjob rhythm.   
“Can you taste that? That's the taste of your pussy, baby!” Tucker crudely commented, looking down on her as he stroked her cum-dried hair. She mumbled something through her cock filled jaw, but it was impossible to decipher. Instead, Tucker grabbed ahold of the girls ponytail and yanked her off of his cock.  
“I- I taste so good!-” she cried out longingly, trying to blurt it out between Wash’s powerful thrusts. Using his other hand, Tucker grabbed hold of the back of her head, holding her mouth steady for him to fuck into. Carolina kept her mouth wide open as she looked up to him, her black mascara dripping down her cheeks but a look in her eye that said she needed more. Tucker slid his cock into her mouth, feeling her tongue paint his length as he did so. Given the angle, it’s possible that he could have slid his cock straight down her throat, but he didn’t push too far in order to keep her from gagging. With Wash still ramming her from behind, Tucker began to facefuck Carolina, a firm grasp on her hair to keep her steady.

Carolina’s entire body shook in ecstasy, helpless to the situation but with the sole intent of making the boys cum. Tucker had already filled her up but what if that wasn’t enough? She had to maximise the chances by having as many men cum inside her as possible. Sure, giving Washington her asshole wasn’t going to solve her problems, but she needed the pair of them exited. Their cum thick with sperm. And the best way to get there was to be the boys’ fuck toy. To allow them to use her body in any way they wanted. Whatever it takes, as long as she got knocked up.

Funnily enough, Washington was on a similar page. As he vigorously slapped against her round butt, he felt himself close to cumming, and knew that pumping her asshole full of his seed was a pointless endeavour. Slowly, he pulled his cock from her asshole, her ring clinging on around his cock until his head popped out, as if it didn’t want him to leave. He grabbed his long cock in one hand and brushed the tip between her soaking folds and against her clit, before pushing himself deep inside. Her pussy was warm and wet with fluids, and with both hands he grabbed the girl's ass, preparing to fuck her senseless. With incredible speed, he began to pound her pussy from behind, her ass raised to give him the best access. As the two men spitroast the slut, Carolina could do nothing but moan and surrender her body as a piece of meat for them to have their way with. She could feel that the two of them were close, each of their cocks swelled within her body and the anticipation of their cum only made her more excited.  
“Cum into me David! Cum inside my tight little pussy!” She cried out in a moment where Tuckers meat didn’t fill her throat. Wash smiled but didn’t respond, grabbing hold of her waist and burying himself deep inside her with each thrust. His panting grew more and more prevalent as his speed picked up. The warm grip of her pussy stroking him towards completion. Any second now. In an effort to warn her, Wash managed to muster a chesty grunt before shooting his load deep into Carolina. Pumping her full of cum and unable to speak, he felt the girl rock into him, whimpering as she came. As if they were all one, Tucker locked eyes with Carolina, his cock still buried in her mouth and the look in her eyes as she orgasmed was enough to send him over the edge. The girl's mouth was quickly filled with semen as he drew his cock from her jaw, blasting her face with the last few streaks. Wash on the other hand, hadn’t been so hasty to pull out, and after he finished blasting is huge load inside of the slut, she looked over her shoulder at him, smiling and allowing a slither of Tucker's juicy load to leak from between her lips. She quickly realised her mistake, swallowing all of his cum in one go as to not waste another drop. Licking her lips, she was guided upright by Washington, who proceeded to kiss her ravenously over her shoulder. To his discomfort, it was clear to Tucker that Wash was probably tasting his cum second hand right now, and perhaps more disturbing was that he didn’t care. It then dawned on him that he had now been downgraded to the third wheel essentially, and as he stood there in his remaining armour clutching his cock, he thought that perhaps it was time to move onto some fresh meat.


	6. Rookies

After taking a moment to completely strip naked, Tucker was ready for the next round. Wandering towards Blue Base, he passed several couples going at in the dirt, including Palomo and Bitters who were double teaming Jensen. Bitters lay on the ground with the girl sat upon his cock whilst Palomo was positioned between her legs as he fucked her pussy. It was immediately clear to Tucker that Palomo had no idea what he was doing but irritatingly the girl was still loving it. Perhaps that was all Bitters doing, a theory that was quickly refuted when the girl started moaning “Oh Charlie!”. Her lisp very apparent.   
As much as Tucker hadn’t really been attracted to Simmons’ nerdy recruit before, she did have quite a nice body but more importantly he felt the need to teach his recruit a thing or two. Confidently, he approached Palomo, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him to the sidelines.  
“Hey!” Palomo exclaimed as Tucker took his position between Jensen’s legs his thick cock brushing against her surprisingly hairless pussy.  
“Watch and learn Rookie, I’m gonna teach you a few things…” Tucker responded as he pushed his cock into the nerds dripping slit. She moaned as he entered her, more so than she had been doing with Palomo behind the wheel. Feeling inadequate, Palomo chimned in with;  
“But… Me and Katie are together now.”  
“Yeah, well I saved your planet, so I’m gonna fuck your girlfriend and you're gonna watch” Tucker snapped back.  
“Katieee?!” Palomo questioned towards his partner, trying to get her response. The temple had affected him enough that he was fine being naked in public with Bitters fucking his girlfriends ass, but he had to be involved somehow. It was clear that in this moment, Jensen didn’t necessarily feel the same way, giving herself up completely to Bitters and Tucker.  
“Shut up Palowmo and come here” She cried out between the moans. Baffled and sexually frustrated, Palomo trotted over towards Jensen, whose arm shot out and grabbed ahold of his dick. At full mast, he was only about 5 inches, a fact he nor Jensen had cared about until company arrived. Nevertheless, she began to stroke his cock, managing to maintain a decent rhythm amongst everything that was going on. He moved in closer and she leant her head with an eagerness to suck his cock. As much as Palomo wanted to get off, he could still tell that perhaps the girls mouth wasn’t the best option, given her retainer and tendency to choke easily. Back down between her legs, Tucker was making light work of her, fucking into her with incredible speed and rhythm. One hand was placed on her thigh, spreading her leg whilst the other was placed above her pussy, masaging her clit. Bitters in the meantime, was continuously and silently pounding her asshole, his hands on her petite waist bouncing her gently whilst he delivered most of the power. The girl moaned profusely as Tucker played with her clit, lost so much in pleasure that her mind often lost track of her commitment to stroke Palomos cock. Her slender hand had gripped onto his shaft tightly for support, but any movement wasn’t conscious and was merely a side effect from getting rammed so hard. Out of boredom, Palomo leant forward and started playing with her small but perky tits. Cupping them, he pinched her erect nipples and squeezed her breasts, in an effort to remind her of his presence. It worked, because she started brutally jerk his cock again, her pumps hard and fast given the grip on his erection. Palomo looked her in the eye, her moans escalating and the look of raw pleasure on her face. Moving his hand, he placed it gently on her cheek as he turned her head to face him, leaning in and making out with her. The boy couldn’t take it anymore. He needed her mouth, and didn’t care about the consequences. Pulling away, he edged closer towards her head, his cock still in her fist. Noticing his movement, she opened her mouth invitingly, letting go of him as she awaited his cock. He guided his head between her wet lips and she immediately lunged her head forward, taking the length of his cock. Surprisingly, the retainer wasn’t as much a problem as he had assumed and he began to thrust himself into her mouth. She sucked his cock hungrily, the level of saliva in her mouth building to create an unpleasant sloshing sound. Nobody cared though, in fact, Palomo could feel his cock beginning to twitch, almost ready to explode already. Down at her other end, Tucker had been steadily plowing her pussy and working her clit, and from the moans through her cock filled mouth he could tell she was close.   
Suddenly, she reached her breaking point and her moan of climax caused her to choke on her mouthful of saliva and cock. Coughing and spluttering, she came repeatedly as her body reeled in pleasure. The sight of Katie in climax sent Palomo over the edge, jerking his cock in front of her and shooting his load all over her face and soft brown hair. The addition of Palomo’s cumshot only made her orgasm again, this time more intensely. A streak of Palomo’s cum lay across her glasses, obscuring her vision whilst some had landed in the girl's mouth; which she was quick to swallow along with the buildup of spit.  
“Charlie! You were shupposed to cum inshide me!” She moaned, despite not allowing him to be the one to fuck her.  
“Don’t worry Palomo, -I’ve got you covered buddy…” Tucker interjected jokingly, grabbing both of Jensens legs and spreading them wide. Quivering in anticipation, she felt him slam against her repeatedly, creating a wet slap with her fluids as his shaft engorged; ready to cum. With a final thrust and a grunt, he buried himself balls deep inside of her, his cock releasing a thick stream of seamen. Jensen let out a stifled moan, gyrating her hips to massage as much cum from him as possible. Tucker remained deep inside her, his shaft pulsing as he leaked a warm stream of cum. Eventually, he pulled out, the head of his penis soaked in fluids as he watched his cum seep from Jensen’s pussy. The whole time, Bitters had be slowly but sensually, plowing the girls asshole, and now that Tucker was out, he saw his opportunity to pick up the pace. Bitters reached out and grabbed ahold of Jensen's little white ass, preparing to bounce her with full force. With his cock still deep inside her, she sat up so that he could fuck her more viciously. To her pleasure, sitting up meant she could get her asshole filled whilst sucking Tuckers cock clean. Bouncing her ass on Bitters cock, she leant forward and took Tucker in her mouth. Unlike Carolina, Katie couldn't take that much of his length, only managing to get half his cock into her mouth. It was clear to him that it was her best efforts though, as she pushed her head deep as she could go without gagging. During all of this, Palomo had been quietly stroking his cock on the sidelines ready for another round. As he approached her, her arm reached out once again to give him a handjob. Her small hand was wrapped around his shaft, less tightly this time, and she rhythmically stroked it in accordance to Bitters thrusts. Jensens other hand was down at her crotch, massaging the cum back inside of her and playing with her clit. With each thrust of Bitters cock she let out an increasing moan, only causing Bitters to speed up. She pulled her head from Tucker's dick, swallowing the excess of cum and buildup of saliva, giving her a mind to focus on Bitters. Rubbing her pussy, she came repeatedly, unaware of how much extra stimulation came from anal.  
“Ah- Oh Antoine!” She cried out, feeling his cock twitching within her asshole. Dropping Palomos cock, she stood up and turned around, only now realising how sore she would be later. Quickly, the lowered herself onto Bitters cock, engulfing his length inside her cum filled pussy. She couldn’t risk losing another man's sperm to a useless hole. 

The position change only momentarily disrupted the pairs pleasure, Bitters much more turned on by the new view. As Jensen rocked herself on Bitters hips, Tucker decided to get one last slice of the recruit, wanting to fuck her tight asshole. Jensens legs were on either side of Bitters hips as she sat upright on his cock. Tucker placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward, so that her body was parallel to Bitters and face only inches away from his. Through her moans, she let out a surprised but unopposed noise, as she cocked her head back to see what was up. With her ass on display, Tucker squatted down and spread the girl's cheeks. Thanks to Bitters hard work, her asshole was fairly loose and pulsing as she tensed with each moan. Suddenly, he rammed his cock into her ass, causing her to arch her back in pleasure as both men fucked into her. Tuckers cock wasn’t that much longer than Bitters but it was thicker, which made a hell of a lot of difference. Reaching out, Tucker grabbed ahold of the girls braid, repeatedly slamming into her as he fucked her doggystyle. Her moans advanced and she could feel Bitters was ready to explode once again.  
“Katie…” Bitters said warningly, still thrusting into her from below.  
“Agh, Antoine, Agh, pleashe cum in-, agh, -shide me!” She replied, trying to squeeze her instructions in between the moans. Without hesitation, Bitters released the valve, shooting his spunk deep inside her. With Tucker still plowing her ass, there was little she could do aside from cum, as the fellow recruit filled her up. Tucker on the other hand, wasn’t even close to cumming, he had already blown his load a few times in the last hour, and although it was no surprise he was still hard, it definitely made sense that he should take a minute to recharge. Realising this, Tucker pulled his length out of the girls ass and watched as it gaped for a few seconds. He thought maybe it was only fair to give his recruit a slice of his girlfriend, who had been quietly jerking it off to the side.  
“Palomo, get over here!” Tucker said, playing with Jensen's ass.  
“Yes, Captain?” Palomo said, hurrying over, his cock in his hand as he eyed Tucker up and down.  
“Here, you're gonna fuck Jensen’s butt…” Tucker responded, slapping the girls buttox. As he did so, she stood up off of Bitters cock and turned to face Palomo. Bitters stood up, his cock covered in cum as he hurried off to look for a new partner.

Standing before him, she gripped Palomos cock in her hand and stroked it sensually, her other hand trying to cram Bitters cum back inside her. Palomos hands met her hips, gliding up her waist to her chest as he played with her small breasts. She moved forward, taking his cock between her thighs, his tip brushing against her cum soaked folds. Palomo, guided the girl backwards, until her butt was pressed up against a crate. He retracted his cock, the top of his shaft now painted with cum. Katie wiped it off from his dick and licked her fingers clean, tasting her and Bitters ironically sweet cum. Taking charge, Palomo spun the girl around and bent her over the crate. It was just below waist height, and so with her breasts pressed down against it, her ass was aimed skyward. Spreading her cheeks, he slid his cock into her loosened asshole. Compared to Tucker, Katie could barely feel Palomo as he pushed his uncomparable dick into her. But she didn’t care, as long as he came in her pussy what more could she ask for. Maybe another orgasm or two? She thought to herself as her boyfriend railed her backdoor. Slowly, her hand wandered down to her slit, sliding two fingers in as she rubbed her clit. She moaned lightly, throwing Palomo into a false state of confidence as he thought he was getting her off. Slapping her ass, he gripped on tightly, picking up the speed as he pushed himself balls deep into the nerd’s asshole. She moaned as he slapped against her, rocking her butt against his thrust, as she vigorously fingered herself. In an attempt to copy Tucker, Palomo reached out and grabbed the girl’s hair, pulling it and causing her to arch her back. He gripped it tightly as he fucked into her, as if he had her on a leash. With three fingers now buried inside of her pussy, Jensen could only moan as her boyfriend took care of her; roughly and unrhythmically pushing himself inside her. Despite a lack of technique, the face of determination that washed over Palomo indicated that he was close, and in the final stretch he was going to give his all. Katie could feel his cock pulsate as he suddenly picked up the pace, ramming her behind, his balls bashing against her taint. Her hair still pulled back, she looked back over her shoulder with a face of pleasure and fear, her jaw open whilst she moaned, as if she was ready to say something. Palomo knew what she was going to ask. In one swift motion, the boy let go of her hair and gripped her ass tightly, retracting his cock from her asshole and quickly thrust his dick deep into her pussy. She was so wet that even with three of her own fingers inside of her, her slit gave no resistance to his manhood. His cock sat buried balls deep in her for a second, as Palomo pushed his hips further against her, trying to push himself further in despite it being physically impossible. In the moment, Katie cried out a powerful moan and then in unison, the pair of lovers came. Palomo cock leaked thick streams of cum, filling her up as her 3 fingers rubbed against his shaft. The feel of his warm seed made her cum hard, her legs shaking in orgasm as she released a long stifled moan. After Palomos stream had ended, he withdrew his cock from her, letting fluids gush out and run down her leg as if he had removed the cork. Promptly, she stood and turned to face him, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around him as she sensually kissed him; happy he had came inside her.


	7. The Doctors Caboose

In the meantime, Tucker had left Palomo to his own devices and wandered further towards the ship, watching intently as the other couples went at it like rabbits. Spotting Donut fucking Katie’s volleyball friend made him wonder if that was some form of confirmation, but ended up deciding that if the temple could make people gay, it could probably make them straight. Tucker considered joining them but figured he’d rather keep looking for Kimball. He couldn’t quite tell why, but there was a burning urge inside him that meant he had to find her. These other girls were distractions, amazing one’s no doubt, but he hungered to fill the General with his seed.

As he passed two large crates, a sight was revealed to him that he had never wanted to see. Caboose was laying on the ground, Doctor Grey’s hands placed on his chest as she rode him cowgirl style.  
“Caboose?!” Tucker exclaimed as he watched the Doctor rock atop Caboose’s dick.  
“Oh heyy Tucker.” Caboose responded nonchalantly, seemingly unfazed by the girl riding his cock.  
“Caboose, what the hell did I tell you?”  
“If there’s a sock on the Door, don’t come in” Caboose recited.  
“That is true, but I mean the fact I told you DON'T STICK YOUR DICK IN CRAZY!”  
“Yeah… I didn’t have a door… so I just put the sock on that box there”  
Caboose gestured to the sock placed atop a crate and Tucker glanced at it confused as to whether Caboose even knew what was going on.   
“Ohh, you can’t blame him Tucker”, Emily spoke up through her moans, “His dick was so huge that I just had to have him right here in the dirt…” she giggled. Tucker was dumbfounded, but it was clear as Grey rode him that his cock was huge; supposedly God's way of compensating him.  
“Yep. She said she wanted my Gum… but I didn’t have any Gum so she sat on me. It felt nice… several times.” Caboose added.  
Tucker was extremely weirded out, but as he watched Emily’s plump ass slap against Caboose’s thighs, he could feel the blood rush to his shaft. As much as Tucker tried to follow his own advice, He was having a hard time resisting The Doctors curvaceous figure. He wandered towards the Doc, positioning his cock in front of her as he stood over Caboose.  
“Aww, isn’t that cute, sweetie” She said in response to his not fully errect cock. Tucker grabbed her hair, feeling a little bit inadequate compared to Caboose, and yanked the girl's head in close to his cock.  
“Oooh, feisty. I like that” she moaned with excitement, her head crooked back and looking up at him. With both hands he forced her head deep onto his cock, as she let out a little squeal. To his surprise, she took his entire length, his head brushing against the back of her throat. In hindsight, if Tucker was going to put money on any of the girls not having a gag reflex, it would have been Grey, and she took it like a champion. Her tongue brushed against the underside of his dick whilst she continued to rock on Cabooses cock. She moaned and giggled as she hungrily sucked him off, her pussy being stretched by Caboose’s long girthy penis. The girls hands wandered to Tucker's thighs to brace herself as he brutally fucked her face. She took his length with each thrust, the wet slosh of saliva and pre-cum building within her mouth. As she rocked between the two cocks, her large breasts bounced in accordance to her movement; a sight that both the boys couldn’t help but be hypnotised by. Grey pulled her head from Tuckers cock to catch her breath, panting and moaning as she swallowed the juices filling her mouth.  
“So Tucker…” She questioned playfully, wiping the liquids from her lips “I want your cum inside me… Caboose has already filled me 5 times… He went off like a hydrant at first, but I think he’s getting tired… poor thing”. Her words carried that same high pitched playful tone that she usually displayed but with an undertone of desperation and frantic moaning. It was at that moment that it became clear that Caboose came again, he let out a groan and the girls hips bucked as he pumped her full of semen. She moaned heavily as the boy came inside her, and her body collapsed onto his as she orgasmed. Caboose just lay there motionless, like he’d just sprayed his remaining IQ points into her pussy.   
After a moment, she kissed Caboose on the cheek and raised herself up off his dick. Only now did Tucker get an, unasked for, but unobscured view of his teammates giant member; and it was clear why Grey had enjoyed it so much. The girl turned herself around, holding Tucker by the balls as she did so leaving him no choice but to follow her movement. With Caboose laying on the floor, she sat above his cock facing away from him, Tuckers balls in her palm as he stood between the blue’s legs. Grey released Tucker, wiping her fingers through her foaming folds and rubbing the liquids onto Cabooses cock. If she was going to take a dick of his size in her asshole, then she wanted it as lubed as possible. Slowly but surely, the doc lowered herself down onto the boy's cock, both her hands spreading her ass so he could enter. The further down she got, the louder and more charged her moan became until she could go any further. She wasn’t even at its base, but his girth stretched out her hole in a way that made it unbearable to go any further. As Tucker moved in closer, Grey began to slide up and down, building and releasing a moan each time she did so. Her hands wandered up to her heavy breasts, massaging them for a moment before holding them in a way that was inviting to Tucker. He shuffled forwards, taking the bait and slapping his cock between her boobs. The girl leant back slightly, squeezing her luscious breasts around his cock and allowing him to tit fuck her. Tucker thrust his hips repeatedly, sliding his cock between her rack as she bounced on Cabooses dick. Every time Tucker's head emerged from between her bust, Greys tongue was out, trying to catch a taste of him. Her moans were only growing stronger as she took more and more of Cabooses length. Tucker had assumed control of her breasts, sandwiching them together around his meat as he thrust between them at a speed. Emily's mouth was open with her chin down, and Tucker's bellend just brushed between her lips with each thrust, giving her a chance to lick his pre-cum. It was then that she felt Cabooses manly hands finally take action, grabbing her waist and pulling her down, so that his entire length was buried in her asshole. She screamed out in pleasure, wondering where the boy’s urge to take control had sprouted from but not asking any questions. Quickly, she lay back a little further pulling away from Tucker's shaft as Caboose pounded her behind.  
“Tucker!..” she whimpered at him, gesturing to her primed pussy that was on display before him. Tucker instinctively crouched down, finding a decent footing before plunging his cock into the slut’s stretched slit. She cried out in pleasure as the two teammates fucked her senseless, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Tuckers mind was blank, as if he had activated autopilot within his brain, hypnotised by the doctors dancing tits. Moaning and begging for the boys to fuck her harder, she felt Tucker push her knees outwards, spreading her legs in both directions. Emily, proud of the fact she was incredibly flexible, took it a step further, raising her legs up behind her head and grasping ahold of her ankles. The sight of Grey's contorted body drove Tucker insane, gripping her thighs as if she was his own personal cock sleeve. Caboose continued to fill her ass with his fat falice, less rhythmically than Tucker but with an approach of brute force. Evidently, both tactics worked like a charm, Emily screaming their names through sporadic breathing and her crazy grin. Tuckers grip instinctively tightened on the girl's thighs, his thrusts becoming more powerful as he got closer. He was nearly there. Grey’s face was scrunched up in pleasure. Her jaw hanging slightly as her lip trembled. Moaning sensually as she came. Through her ecstasy, her eyes met Tucker’s. And without a word, her glare unlocked him. He gave one final thrust, slapping against her thighs as he unloaded his cum deep inside her cunt, his cock pulsing as each stream flooded out and filled her taut twat. His cock still buried inside, Tucker shivered with pleasure, but Emily did not have the luxury to savour his seed as Caboose was still hard at work destroying her asshole. Her eyes were wide open and welling up, but the grin of pleasure juxtaposed her moans of pain.  
“f-fuck me. Fuck me! FUCK ME!” She screamed repeatedly, her mind being physically incapable of forming full sentences. Until suddenly, Caboose came, pumping her asshole with his sperm causing her to cum with a ferocity.  
Tucker slid his cock out from her slit, and she sat up straight, Cabooses cock still rock solid and buried balls deep in her behind. The boy lay motionless once again on the floor as Grey leant forward and took Tucker in her mouth, cleaning her fluids from his shaft, her body still reeling in ecstasy. There were no words that needed to be said that the two didn’t already know, so Grey sucked him in silence, communicating only through light moans.

Eventually, Grey stood up and away from Tuckers cock, her hand subtly massaging her pussy as cum leaked down her leg.  
“You two have been... quite incredible. And I’m looking forward to our next encounter…” she spoke with serenity, though her was mind adrift as her eyes scouted for a new partner. “Until the next time, Tucker…” she giggled as she danced away.  
Tucker looked down at Caboose, his giant cock slathered in cum and still rock hard as he lay there still. The sight of it didn’t bother Tucker as much as it had before but it was still far from pleasant.  
“You still alive, Caboose?” Tucker questioned jokingly.  
“Tucker… can you get me my orange juice…”  
“Get it yourself, idiot” Tucker responded, certain that Cabooses condition was not fatal. As he spoke, two women rushed over. One from the new republic, and one from the feds. The two girls gazed in awe at Cabooses cock as they began to play with him. The republic soldier looked up at Tucker and then her eyes scanned down his body. “Hello, Captain…” she said sluttily.  
Tucker knew that with all the distractions he would never reach Kimball, and therefore sacrifices had to be made.  
“Sorry girls, I hate to disappoint, but i’ve   
got bigger fish to fuck”  
The girls looked at him with disappointment and confusion.  
“I mean that figuratively, she’s not actually bigger. Or a fish…”  
“Not that there’s wrong with bigger… I mean, neither of you are big and neither is she but in general, I’m pretty open.”  
“I just mean that… she’s more of an achievement. I think… I dunno.”  
To spare more awkwardness, Tucker turned and slowly walked away, quickly doubling back for one remark.   
“I will be back for you to later though, especially you” He said signaling at one of them and winking before walking towards the base.


	8. The Reward

The cold metal floors sent tingles through Tuckers legs as he wandered naked into Blue Base. The crashed ship they had claimed as their home was vast, but the reality was they rarely ventured from a select few areas. Tucker wasn’t sure why he had the urge to explore the base for her. There were no indicators or signs that Kimball was even inside for that matter. No word of mouth or former agreements. He just knew it’s where she’d be. And he was right.

There she was. Fully naked. Looking out onto the canyon from one of the many breaches in the ship's hull. Her curvaceous figure glistening and outlined by warm glow that leaked in from the opening.

“Hello Tucker…” She spoke softly, acknowledging his presence without even turning around, a hint of joy in her voice that had been absent for a long time. Tucker found himself unable to speak, initially baffled that she knew it was him but also incapable of finding the words to open up with. He wondered whether she had been waiting for him specifically, but as she turned around, the shimmer of sweat across her body indicated that that probably wasn’t the case.

“Vanessa...” Tucker replied with a smirk, unable to think of anything else but her name. Slowly, he walked towards her, his eyes scanning her body up and down, eventually locking eyes. Much like the others her pupils were evidently dilated but she seemed to show more restraint than the rest. Her body was still and calm, and she hadn’t uncontrollably lept on him. As he got close, she turned around to face outside once again, peering over the canyon once again. Tucker came up behind her, his head looking out over her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, don’t you think.” Kimball quietly spoke out, not looking at Tucker “Our people, finally free to enjoy themselves. To do whatever and whoever they want.” Her head swiveled slightly facing Tucker.  
“I think we all deserved a little fun for once” He replied, his hands resting on her hips and slowly stroking up her waist. Kimball let out a slow stifled breath as her eyes closed and neck crooked upwards, Tucker moving in and kissing her neck. Her smooth hands wandered, gently caressing his thighs as his arms rose higher, reaching around and cupping her breasts. Vanessa couldn’t help but let a smile form on her face, as she felt Tuckers cock begin to grow harder against her ass. His warm member grew thicker as he kissed and sucked her neck, his fingers playing with her hard nipples. She could already feel herself getting wet, merely at the thought of what was in store. She shifted her body to the side slightly, allowing Tucker's dick to stand tall beside her thigh before gripping it in her right hand. The moment her hand grabbed it she felt it solidify and throb, causing Tuckers kissing to come to a halt. She looked at him with a wide sultry grin, typically foreign to her face, as she licked her lips lightly. 

Despite the somewhat awkward angle, the pairs mouths attacked one another ferociously, Kimballs hand beginning to pump on the sim-troopers cock. Tucker’s hands fondled her perfect tits, squeezing and playing with them. Kimball, pulled away and turned to face him, her hand leaving his cock for a mere moment before gripping it firmly once again. She jerked him off with hard, rhythmic pumps that made his balls swell; Tucker loving every second of it. Slowly, she dropped to her knees, her body swaying sexually as she descended until her mouth was met with his massive member. Her knees were spread apart, as she leant on them, leaving her pussy open to be played with. Slowly, her head moved towards the cock, not taking it in her mouth yet, but attacking its underside. The general’s hands released his cock and braced against his thighs, her mouth making contact with his balls as she sucked them. Tuckers cock shivered as the girl sucked and licked his scrotum, one hand moving back onto his cock and pumping it towards the sky. With her tongue out, her head retracted from his balls, gently tasting the underside of his cock until she reached the head. Her hand was wrapped around at its base, and Tucker watched the pleasure in her eyes as a trickle of pre-cum leaked from his tip. Instinctively, she lapped it up, her tongue circling his head before wrapping her lips around it. Tuckers body shivered slightly, the feel of her tongue brushing against his shaft as she took him further into her mouth. Compared to some of the other women he’d been with today, Kimball couldn’t swallow his entire length, barely even engulfing half on it. But as she sensually stroked the remainder and bobbed her head, he felt like he could cum already. 

Kimballs crystal blue eyes looked up at him for approval, welling up slightly as she took him as deep as she could. Her free hand wandered towards his balls, cupping and playing with them. His cock throbbed between her lips. and she found all the affirmation she needed. Vanessa watched as Tuckers face scrunched up, his neck tilting back as he fought valiantly not to come. Her sex leaked violently at the sight, and the urge to rub herself took over, her hand leaving his balls and massaging her slit. The moment she made contact with herself her pumps became faster. Her head, sucked on his cock with more ferocity. And in turn, she rubbed herself faster too. An unending, erotic feedback loop of arousal. She slipped a finger inside herself, sucking deeper on his cock. His cock grew harder. She jerked him harder. Faster. His breathing grew louder. Her moans grew hotter. Her hand soaked in her juices, his cock buried in her mouth, all she could focus on was making him cum and the idea inspired her more than she thought possible. Tucker grunted, and his hips bucked, suddenly shooting his warm cum into her throat without warning. Kimballs eyes lit up as a streak tickled the back of her throat, causing her to pull away but still pumping him as he shot his load over her face. Her eyes watered slightly but she giggled excitedly as she kept jerking him, extracting an insane amount of thick white streaks that painted her face and tits. With her off hand rubbing her clit the entire time, she came right then, swallowing the sweet jizz that coated the inside of her mouth. 

She smiled seductively, her tongue tracing her lips for the remnants of any cum. Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around the tip of Tucker's cock once more, her tongue ravenously cleaning his tip of the last drops of spunk.

Slowly, she stood up, her hand wiping the excess semen off her face and massaging it into her pussy. Like all the other girls, Kimball couldn’t resist the temples true effect; procreation. And although she had held off her instincts well so far, the itch of impregnation began to control her actions even more. It was clear to her that simply massaging his sperm inside her wasn’t enough to guarantee getting knocked up, and that she needed him to shoot a real, warm, sticky load deep inside her cervix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [to be concluded]


End file.
